Flesh Paths World
, Sea of Clouds, Downfall Garden, Nostalgic House |BGM = e11 |Map ID = 0070 |Primary = 710 }} Flesh Paths World (嘔吐通路, Ōto Tsūro, Vomiting Pathway) is an area accessible from the Intestines Maze. Features Flesh Paths World is, as its name suggests, a large world featuring a network of pink, fleshy pathways, with strange meat-like arches dotting the sides of the paths. A series of severed heads scattered around the area connect the paths from one set to another, creating a teleport maze of sorts. A variety of objects and creatures also decorate the areas around the pathways, such as floating Boy effect heads, a vomiting hippopotamus & green tiki statue, and a cloud drooling blood, among others. Within the maze, various interesting things can be found. From the entrance, directions to each one are as follows: *A disturbing, one-eyed creature with a very long neck and red hair can be found within the maze overlooking one of the pathways, with its head just out of view. If Urotsuki walks up to the creature, the camera will pan upwards, revealing its staring eye and elongated smile. Each time Urotsuki does this, a number of cracks will appear in the creature's head, until its face has completely caved in. Interacting with the creature at this state will reveal a large red eye, before zooming into the eye with a loud static noise. From the entrance, it can be found by going through the white head, then up through the dark green head with glaring pink eyes, and then walking all the way to the left side of the path. *While navigating the maze, an odd white head can be found puffing out its cheeks. If you chainsaw it, it will open its mouth, leading to a barren, empty version of the Broken Faces Area. The only thing in this area is the door to the Danger Panic Zone, which will take you to said area as usual, and then back out into the normal Broken Faces Area. From the entrance, this head can be found by going through the white head, then up through the dark green head with glaring pink eyes, then down through the red human-looking head with blue eyeliner, and then walking all the way up to the top of the path. *Deep within the maze, there is a dark gray face with red eyes that is connected to a special hub filled with many of the different heads. Each of the heads will take you to where one of its corresponding heads is in the maze, but you cannot return through the head it places you at. However, there is a white hamster head in this area that is not found anywhere else in the maze. On the other side is a severed version of Urotsuki's head with a large hole in its face which will take you to the Nostalgic House. From the entrance, this head can be found by going through the white head, then up through the dark green head with glaring pink eyes, then walking down past the red head and left at the crossroads at the bottom, until you find a path going up and around to a yellow duck-looking head. from the other side of the duck head, the gray head can be found by walking up and following the path down to the left. *Nearby the grey head mentioned above, there is a small area at the end of a long path with a short pier leading out over a shallow lake. Stepping off the pier and down into the water will submerge Urotsuki in the lake up to her shoulders. A few creatures can be found in the lake, including a large blue frog with an open mouth. Walking into its mouth will take you to the Downfall Garden. From the crossroads where the grey head with red eyes is found (directions above), go down from the grey head and then left through the beige head with empty white eyes, then down past the sun and clouds vomiting blood, and then right until you find a pale green head with grey hair. On the other side of the green head go right and then follow the path heading downwards until it forks again. A large human head drooling blood can be seen on the right here, but heading around the corner to the left and then following the path that branches off to the right (which has a purple creature with an arm for a tongue watching over it) leads down past some squares and finally ends at the lake area. *Also within the maze is a monochrome head with a gaping mouth swallowing the path. Walking into its mouth will take you to the Sea of Clouds. From the entrance, this head can be found by going through the white head, then up through the dark green head with glaring pink eyes, then left through the orange alien-like head, then over to the left and up through the skull head, finally following the path up to the left. Directions Nexus → Geometry World → Intestines Maze → Flesh Paths World Gallery Fleshpaths_Entrance1.png Fleshpaths_Entrance2.png Fleshpaths_ohfk.png|There is no escape. Fleshpaths_whitehead.png|The head to the broken faces area Fleshpaths_grayhead.png|The gray head to the head-hub Yume 2kki-Dr Slump.jpg|What is this?! Dr.Slump? Yume 2kki-Astroboy.jpg|Looks like Astro Boy took one too many trips to ecstasy world. Fleshpaths_hamsterhead.png|Formerly unfinished area Fleshpaths_UrotsukiHead.png|We can go in now Category:Locations Category:710